


In the Rain

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?!” Stiles said, staring at Erica with wide eyes. He had pulled over when the rain became too much to see through and even with lightening lighting up the sky every few seconds, Erica wanted to run through it.

 

“Why not?” Erica said, smiling as she watched the rain pour. “I’ve never had the chance to before and it sounds fun.”

 

“You’re crazy!”

 

“Aren’t we all?” Erica said, throwing open the door to the jeep and running outside and towards the woods near the road with a laugh. Stiles sat there in shock for several seconds, jaw hanging open before turning the jeep off and running after her.

 

“If I get sick from this, I’m gonna kill you!” Stiles shouted out, looking around the trees trying to find his girlfriend. “Erica?”

 

He was suddenly tackled from behind, both of them falling into the grass and rolling down the small hill. She ended up on top of him, straddling his waist and smiling, looking as beautiful as ever, even with makeup smeared down her face and her hair a wet mess. “Don’t worry, Batman,” Erica said, leaning down for a kiss. “I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
